Unexpected Love
by Sherbet Lemon
Summary: Pansy Parkinson sees Harry crying one night and decides to find out why. (spoilers for OotP) Pansy/Harry


DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me, they all belong to J.K Rowling. So don't say I stole them.  
  
AUTHOR: Sherbet Lemon (short name: Sherbet)  
  
EMAIL: tom_feltons_chick@hotmail.com  
  
STORY TITLE: Unexpected Love  
  
LENGTH: One Chapter- Short Story  
  
SUMMARY: Pansy sees Harry Potter crying one night and she decides to find what's wrong  
  
PAIRINGS: Pansy/Harry  
  
REVIEWS: Hell Yeh  
  
Sherbet: Hey, I hope you will like my story, please review  
  
Draco: and why would they review this story  
  
Sherbet: Why not?  
  
Draco: It sux  
  
Sherbet: I haven't even wrote it yet, how would you know it sux or not  
  
Draco: By the summary  
  
Sherbet: you're just jealous  
  
Draco: and why would I be jealous?  
  
Sherbet: because you like Harry  
  
Draco: maybe, not like it is any of your business  
  
Pansy: I think I like this story  
  
Draco: shut up Pansy  
  
Harry: hello *waves hand*  
  
Draco: Oh god, I'm going to die  
  
Harry: *looks at Draco with a frown* Why?  
  
Draco: because I am  
  
Pansy: don't worry Harry, he's just jealous that he's not in the story and I am  
  
Harry: oh  
  
Draco: AM NOT  
  
Pansy: ARE SO  
  
Draco: AM NOT  
  
Pansy: ARE SO  
  
Sherbet: ok lets get to the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~ ~~~~^^^^^^  
  
"HOW COULD YOU, BLAISE ZABINI" Pansy Parkinson screeched at the top of her lungs. Blaise shook furiously trying to keep in his laughter but he couldn't hold it anymore, he broke out in loud deep laughter. Pansy came stomping into his room, taking out her wand she pointed it at his heart. Immediately Blaise stopped laughing and looked fearfully in Pansy's face knowing what damage she could do.  
  
"Pansy, I-I didn't d-do any-anything" Blaise stutted as he looked at Pansy's wand, that was now pressed in his chest. Pansy growled and she pushed further into his chest. At that moment, Draco Malfoy walked in to the room, grinning like the cat got the mouse. Pansy took the wand from Blaise's chest and turned towards Draco, much to Blaise's delight.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that?" she asked curiously. He smiled even further and turned to look in the mirror, fixing up his hair. Pansy shook her head knowing what the answer would be. Draco turned and grinned slyly at her. He moved towards the bathroom and closed the door with a snap. Pansy shook her head at her friend and turned back to Blaise who visually gulped and slowly moved towards the door.  
  
"Don't think you're going anywhere Blaise Zabini" Blaise quickly turned and ran, with Pansy following him closely behind.  
  
Blaise had made a fool out of Pansy and now she wanted to get him back. He was known as the trickster in Slytherin and many people were afraid that he would pick on him. The only people that weren't scared of him were Pansy and Draco. Blaise have never dared to try Draco as he knew how mad a Malfoy can become, whereas he always picked on Pansy as he knew she was an easy target. He would usually do things like put bugs in her bed, change the colour of her hair, make her sprout whiskers and make her say humiliating things. Pansy had never reacted, knowing that it would provoke him. This time he had turned her makeup hard. Now she had had enough and Blaise knew he was in trouble.  
  
Pansy walked down the corridors, muttering angrily to her self. As she turned the corner she realized that she was at the Astronomy tower. Pansy looked around, but she couldn't find Blaise anywhere, instead she found someone else sitting on the edge looking down.  
  
Pansy moved closer and heard sniffing and sobs. It seemed that this person was crying. Pansy moved even more closer and gasped when she realized who it was.  
  
"Potter" she gasped. Harry jumped and turned to look at her. His eyes were red from crying and his face was wet from the tears.  
  
"Go away, Parkinson," sobbed Harry as he turned to look up at the sky. He sobbed more and Pansy felt sorry for him. She didn't know why but all she knew was that she wanted to help him.  
  
"What's wrong, Potter?" Pansy asked softly. Potter sniffled and turned towards Pansy, she saw more tears fall down his face. "Tell me, I want to help you" she tried again. Harry laughed a hearty laugh and looked Pansy straight into her eyes. He stopped laughing and turned away.  
  
"Why do you want to know, Parkinson?" he growled.  
  
"You might think I am a heartless person, but I do care for people. I want to help you" Harry looked at her for a moment before sighing.  
  
"It's Sirius, he.it's my fault he died," he sobbed. Pansy moved over to him and embraced him. She didn't know why she was doing this, she was supposed to be a Slytherin, she was supposed to hate Potter. But for some reason she didn't.  
  
"My father was there, he isn't like the rest of the Death Eaters, he's there so the Dark Lord won't hurt us. He said it wasn't your fault. Don't blame it on yourself" Pansy whispered. Harry looked up in Pansy's eyes, he had a frown on his face.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked and Pansy smiled.  
  
" I don't know" she whispered. Pansy looked into Harry's eyes, they were so deep. Once she looked in them, she was stuck in them, like they were a prison. Slowly she moved down as he moved up. Their lips met, Pansy was surprised that she liked it. Once pulling away Harry moved out of the embrace and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Wh-what was that" he asked.  
  
"I.don't know, but I know I want to do it again"  
  
They moved in to a breath-taking kiss, tongues included. A week after this incident they told everyone that they were dating. Hermione accepted it straight away, Ron was angry at first but ended up accepting it, everyone else accepted. The only one that didn't was Draco Malfoy and only him and Harry knew why.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
Sherbet: Well what do you think?  
  
Draco: it sux  
  
Sherbet: shut up  
  
Harry: I like it.  
  
Sherbet: thanx Harry  
  
Pansy: I love it and Harry *Starts kissing Harry*  
  
Draco: ewwwww  
  
Sherbet: please review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
